The Search
by galaxydrip
Summary: The story of a lone Russian snow leopard demon searching for her younger, half demon brother who became lost to her 75 years ago. After being alone for so long, will she end up finding more than she bargained for? Just how hard is it to get underneath a certain demon lord's icy exterior? SesshyXOC
1. Rin's rescue

**This has been edited! I feel like it is much better. :3 Please let me know, yes? Oh, and I've gotten a few reviews asking if I made a Borderlands reference in this chapter.. I did not. ^_^U Apologies. I was thinking more of the song by Cage the Elephant, I suppose. I don't really know. I was just writing and probably smoshed at the time, you know. LOLZ Love you all!**

 **Okay so this is my first fanfic work.. kinda nervous about it. Roksana, the little devil that she is, has been prowling around in my head for weeks now, so I decided to put her on paper and see where it goes.. open to any critism. Any at all, because I'd love to improve my skills. I'm pretty impressed with what I did so far, but it's probably pretty poor. -nervous giggle-**

 ** **My little Roksana is also a cusser. In Russian, though, of course. Rated M for that and later steamy rolls in the sack. X)****

 ** **Anywhoooo I'm a little drunk right meow so excuse any blunderrss. X3****

 **Reviews would be nice.. :3**

 **Oh oh, and translations before I forgets.**

 _Mudak_ – Asshole

 _Blyad_ – Fuck

 **Begin!**

The day was gorgeous. Insects were flitting here and there, little critters were bounding through the trees and on the ground, and crows were calling in that laughing way that they do. The temperature was sublime. A slightly cool breeze was rustling the leaves of the trees, the rasping whisper perfectly complimenting the cawing of the crows.

All in all, the effect was quite drugging.

A contented sigh escaped the female form lounging at the base of a large oak tree. Her legs outstretched and arms pillowing her head against the rough bark of the tree, a purr began the rumble from her chest. Her deep, blood red hair pooled around her in the soft grass, becoming slightly tousled by the breeze. Her tail, white in color with large rosettes matching the red of her hair, twitched idly. A short purple kimono adorned her body, the hem at the top of her striped thighs. It hung from her left shoulder, which also sported stripes, connecting at her right hip, leaving the right side of her chest exposed. The fabric was lighter at the shoulder than it was at the bottom and silky, a red moon behind a black tree with a raven resting on a branch decorating the hip. A black metal breastplate with purple filigree trim was worn on her chest. Black open-toed thigh highs covered her legs, with dark purple metal leg guards reaching from her ankles to her knees. She wore no shoes, so her toes were bare. Similar coverings were on her arms, the black fingerless gloves reaching mid bicep, the dark purple guards stretching from elbow to wrist.

Closing her eyes, the demon continued to purr. She never got to relax like this. It was always hey, do you know my brother? No? Awesome. I've only been looking for him for 75 years. With absolutely no leads. Or people screaming at her hey, save me from this demon! I'm useless! Or people looking at her weird. Hey, your name is Roksana? Is that foreign? Do you know you look weird? Like, you're foreign? Snow leopard demon? I've never heard of such a thing! No, she didn't know any of this. _Mudak._

Whatever possessed her to stop at this lovely tree and sit down for a break, she was extremely thankful.

Breathing deeply, Roksana allowed the smells of the forest invade her nose. She smelled the fresh grass, the musty dirt, the clean water, and the fragrant blooms of spring. Her pointed nose twitched. There was something else.. something evil. It was pungent and assailed her delicate nose. Probably some lower demon. Sniffing a bit more intently, she caught the scent of a human as well.

Her intense silver eyes snapped open as she heard a bloodcurdling scream pierce her pointed, sensitive ears. It sound like a young girl.

Damn, she had a soft spot for kiddies.

"No rest for the wicked, I suppose," Roksana grumbled to herself. She was off toward the sound in a red and purple blur, faster than she could even think about it.

A couple of heartbeats later, she came upon the demon. It was a rather large, centipede-like creature, dark green in color with bright red legs. Its maw dripped with viscous, green saliva that sizzled and steamed when it hit the ground. Acid. Nice. She wrinkled her nose. The demon reeked to high heaven.

It had a young human girl in its grasp. The girl had black hair with one side tied up at the top in a little ponytail, which was adorable, and wore a purple kimono with yellow butterflies on it. Luckily, Roksana was downwind and at the back or the demon, but she didn't think it would have mattered too much anyways if she'd popped up right in front of the demon's disgusting face. The demon was obviously weak, and very intent upon the meal he had clutched in his red claws. The poor little girl was terrified, flailing and kicking and screaming. Roksana had to admire her fight.

"Silly little girl," the demon laughed in a creepy, insect kind of way, "all alone out here in the forest. You shall make a delicious snack."

The girl continued her futile fight, more desperately now.

Roksana hesitated no longer. She leaped high into the air and landed lightly on the centipede demon's back, digging in with her bare toes, at the point where the claws gripping the young girl were. The beast didn't even notice, too intent upon his food. The fool. Using her sharp black purple-tipped claws, she severed the arms holding the now unconscious child. Swinging around the demon's body like a pole, she grabbed the girl before she hit the ground and leapt off the demon to the base of a tree a distance away to keep the girl safe. Roksana laid her gently on the cushy grass.

The demon roared with it's fury, green acidic saliva flying in all directions. Outraged that its meal had been taken and its arms cut off, it used its many remaining red limbs to charge this insolent interrupter, intent upon devouring the intruder as well.

It didn't get very far. Not even turning around to face the centipede demon, Roksana pulled a metal throwing star from her black obi and flicked it behind her. She heard the hiss as the star ignited with a glowing red light, and the satisfying tearing of flesh at the star hit its mark and split the demon right down the middle into two perfect halves. Glancing back, she admired her handiwork with a triumphant smirk. She held her hand up to call the star back and it flew up to be caught between her fore and index fingers. She gave it a flick to clear it of the green goop clinging to it and tucked it back into her obi.

With the demon eradicated, Roksana gave the girl a quick once over. Boy, did she have an adorable face. Her hair was wild, curling out at the ends. However, despite almost being a centipede snack, the girl had no severe injuries, save a rather nasty scratch on her right cheek. She'd probably have some pretty bad bruises on her sides, though. Poor girl.

Carefully, the demoness scooped the girl up into her arms, and kissed her furrowed brow. The girl's face relaxed and she curled closer to Roksana. Smiling slightly, Roksana loped off in the direction of the village she had been going to visit anyways. The girls' parents were sure to be worried, but the snow leopard was going to take her to the priestess first to tend to her injuries. The red-haired demon needed to have words with the healer anyhow. Two birds with one stone, as they say.

As Roksana came closer to the village, she thought of two things: one, these villagers probably aren't going to be the friendliest towards demons. In other areas of Japan, humans are more tolerant. Around here.. not so much. Sure, she heard that the half demon Inuyasha protected this village, but he was only half demon. Humans still found something to relate to in something that is still part human.

Two, the little girl she was carrying in her arms had to be the most adorable child on the planet. Her face was that of an angel. Roksana found herself looking forward to the child waking up. She wanted to play with her and braid her hair and make flower wreaths and giggle like a girl. Sometimes adults were so droll. She much prefered dealing with children.

Roksana thought of her brother. His father and her mother had died getting them to Japan, seeing as they had come all the way from a podunk country called Russia, so she had to raise her infant half snow leopard demon brother on her own at just the age of 102. In a strange land where no one was welcoming. People in the most northern tip of Japan weren't accepting of demons at all, much like the area she was in.

She sighed, lingering on the edge of the village. She easily stayed under the radar of the humans milling around doing their mundane human things. She sent out her senses, trying to find the priestess's hut, so she could quickly get there without being noticed and raising a ruckus. Not that she was against such things, but she had an injured child in tow.

Viola! She found it. Quickly, she made her way to the priestess's abode without being noticed, thanks to her superb speed. She masked her powerful aura so she wasn't noticed by the old woman in the hut immediately and swept inside with a slight flourish.

Roksana was aware that the priestess sensed her as soon as she entered. Her long gray hair was tied at her back and there was an eye patch over one eye. She sported the traditional red and white priestess garb. The old woman was kneeling by a small fire with a teapot hung over it, drinking from a cup of tea. Her good eye snapped to the demoness as she entered entered, staring intently. There seemed to be disapproval in the old woman's eyes.

Roksana grew self-conscious. She patted at her kimono with one hand, the other holding the girl, wishing she'd had time to stop by a lake or stream to check on her appearance. Did she have some centipede slime in her hair? She glanced down at herself, taking stock. Sure, her kimono was short. Humans bellyached about it around here, but in her homeland, this was more than acceptable. Modest, even. She wore no shoes, but she'd seen many go without shoes around here. Her toes liked freedom. But, there was no sludge anywhere. Her tail was unstained and unruffled. Her blood red hair was without tangles.

She looked pretty dandy, if she did say so herself.

Reassured, Roksana broke the silence, flashing a look of respect at the priestess. She had not flinched or shown any signs of fear. The demon could be intimidating, she knew, as she had quite a bit of power under her belt. "My name is Roksana of the Snow Leopards from the, ah.. North." It wasn't exactly a lie. "I came across this child in the woods and rescued her. She surely would have perished otherwise."

The priestess set her cup of tea down carefully, studying the unusual snow leopard demon closely. Her attire was strange, but obviously had Japanese influence. Slightly wavy dark red hair, the color of drying blood, reached her thighs. Pinkish purple stripes ran from the inside corner of her striking silver eyes to her jawline, with faint dots decorating her forehead and cheeks. Stripes of the same color were on what could be seen of her thighs and upper arms, and rosettes dotted her neck and rib cage. The demon was not of this place, that much could be seen. She was very strong, her demonic aura filling the small hut. This striped and spotted demon could have easily hurt both the child and herself without effort.

Thinking of this, the priestess cautiously spoke to the female demon, yet with confidence born of experience. "I welcome ye, strange demon. My name is Kaede. Though I do not yet know why ye saved the child, I am thankful that ye did. She is my apprentice. Ye may set her over there, in the corner. What happened to her?" Kaede was in fact rather thankful this demon had come along and saved Rin. No telling what Sesshomaru would have done, she thought to herself

As gently as possible, the red-haired demon sat the child down. "She was attacked by a centipede-like demon. I slayed it and saved her, seeing as I was already on my way here." She smoothed a lock of hair from the child's forehead almost lovingly.

Kaede looked at the demon called Roksana thoughtfully. Her accent, though faint, was rather strange and her features foreign. Her cheekbones were high and defined, her nose straight and pointed, and her chin was stubborn and slightly cleft. "Why have ye come, and where did ye come from, Roksana?" Even her name was not normal.

Roksana gave a wry smile, and glanced at the priestess appraisingly. She was a sharp old bat. "I don't assume you're asking which village I was at last. I came from a bleak land called Russia, far away from here. I come seeking information, which I have heard you may have to give."

"Speak ye request, demon. Ye have saved the child, Rin. Payment is due." Kaede moved to Rin's side to begin attending her injuries. She carefully cleaned the gash on the girl's cheek.

"Well, you see, I.. lost track of my brother a few years back. I search for him. His name is Feliks. He's a half demon. He looks a lot like me, but with golden hair, white golden-tipped ears on his head, and a tail with golden spots. I last saw him in the North." Roksana's silver eyes lit up, that same rotten hope always getting the better of her. With every new thread of possibility of finding her beloved brother, she chased it hopelessly, like a butterfly that constantly danced just out of her reach. Her long white and red tail began to twitch.

Looking up from her charge, the old priestess spoke, "Nay, I have not heard of such a man in all my years." Kaede watched as the demon's tail dropped slightly and her silver eyes faded with disappointment. "However, I do know of a very ancient tree that may have answers for ye. Or he may not. But I do not know where he is."

" _Blyad_." Roksana cursed. Hope had sparked again at Kaede's mention of the demon tree, but fizzled just as quickly. "You're a big help," she deadpanned, tail twitching with renewed irritated vigor.

"I was not finished speaking, Roksana." The twitching grew more frenzied. The demon was obviously holding her tongue. "The master of this child, the demon lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands knows where this tree is, I believe. He frequents here to bring her gifts. I expect he will return any day now."

The demoness's eyes became a shining silver at this, tail now twitching out of excitement rather than annoyance. This was great news. Another chance, another thin, shining thread. "I can't thank you enough, old woman." She hesitated, "May I return to check on the girl- Rin?"

Kaede nodded, returning her attention to Rin's wounds. Already her sides were turning a pleasant purple and green and blue from the centipede demon's grip. " I cannot tell ye how Sesshomaru will react to ye's request..." Kaede looked up to find that her words were falling on deaf ears. The odd demoness was gone.

She sighed. Always the crazy ones.


	2. Rin's Influence

**This chapter has been graced by the editing fairy! Enjoy! :D**

 **Let me first say that you have all made a grave mistake by following.. I HAVE BEEN ENCOURAGED! -insert evil laughter- :} Thank you all. You give me hope. Though I would appreciate some more reviews.. :3**

 **Secondly, I feel like one ginormous, stinking pile of shit right now. I drank too much last night. Blegh. I feel like I sound like an alcoholic because I only update during or after I've drank. XD I'm not, though! -suspicious giggle-**

 **Anyways, a slight history lesson of Russia at the time- It's only about a fourth of the size we know it as today, only centering around Moscow and St. Petersburg really. Not that Roksana's people lived in the cities or anything, you know. Not really any prominent rulers at the time, as the first Czar hasn't come into power yet. But yeah. More information will be revealed in the storyline. ;) Not so much about the history, but Roksana's childhood there.**

 **I know I've dropped all the Japanese words like youkai and whatnot, and I'm not using honorifics, mainly because Roksana is Russian, but now I'm second guessing my decision. I feel like I don't have enough variety of words.. I dunno. Edits may happen in the future, but I'll let you all know if I do. And I am aware that my nouns need describing adjectives. Can't find it in myself to care at this moment in time, however. I shall do better with future chapters, pinky promises!**

 **One thing I forgot to mention in the last note.. I unfortunately do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. Though if I owned Sesshomaru.. bwaha. ;} I do however own Roksana and the plot.**

 **I will eventually get around to posting a link to a picture of Roksana. One of these days. I'm actually more of a sketcher and painter than a writer.. which is why I'm surprised this is even worthy of being read!**

 **Translations:**

 _Elban –_ dumbass

 _Blyad_ – fuck

 _Suka –_ bitch

 _Oblazhalsya –_ fucked up

 _Gonvo –_ shit

 _Sneg Koshka –_ snow cat

 **Thank you all! Kisses and love!**

"DEMON!" screamed a panicked villager, flailing his arms wildly, trying his best to alert the rest of the village before he surely met his doom.

Roksana promptly forced a small burst of energy at the half-wit's feet, satisfied with way his face oh so gently met with the ground. She may have even possibly cackled like a devious witch on the inside when he lifted his bloodied face and looked at her with absolute horror. The blood-haired demon was in no mood for this. She should have taken her usual rooftop route to Kaede's hut, but noooo, she thought it'd be fine to walk into the village like a normal resident being of the area. How wrong was she. Menacingly, she hissed, "Shut up, you stupid _elban_! How fucking long have I been coming here now? Five days! I could have casually shown you all your goddamn spinal cords by now! _Blyad_!" She was thoroughly aggrivated. Her fluffy tail lashed back and forth violently. This Sesshomaru was supposed to 'arrive any day now' by Kaede's words. She was going to make to stupid _suka_ suffer for lying to her.

But really, who was she kidding? She was just agitated because her fertile time was on the horizon.. How could she have forgotten? She became so horribly pissy before it hit, then proceeded to rub herself against everything and anything for seven days with no control. Trees, huts, rocks, the ground. Anything. Especially anything that happened to be an attractive male in the general vicinity.

Sometimes she hated being a cat. Being it heat was so _oblazhalsya._ However, she wasn't going to let this inconvenience stop her from convincing the demon lord to take her to Bokuseno, the wise tree demon, ASAP. Sure, she may have been searching for her younger brother for 75 years. What difference does a couple more weeks make? She had a gut feeling that this tree might actually yield some answers for her.. and 75 years later or not, she had a promise to keep. No matter how long it took.

"Calm yourself, Roksana. Ye are scaring the villagers," Kaede chided her from the entrance to her hut, calmly observing her highly distraught state. She'd grown used to Roksana's mood swings, though today was extreme.

"Oh shut up, old woman. I can't take this _gonvo_ right now!" The snow leopard demon rolled her eyes, sending a scathing look to the priestess, and came to a stop in front of her hut. Her tail was bristling dangerously.

"Ye were much more polite the day ye came, demon." the old priestess reprimanded the demoness again, disappearing into her shack. She had long since given up on trying to determine the meaning of the demon's foreign words. Roksana wouldn't tell Kaede if she asked, but her tone more than conveyed the wicked meanings.

Roksana followed her in, trying and failing to get a handle on her temper. "Yeah, well, I wanted something, and figured I wasn't going to get it with my usual charming self." She sighed. "I do apologize, however. I have something else I need to ask of you.." Roksana paused, visibly calming, her tail only twitching moderately now.

Kaede, who had sat and picked up a bowl to begin grinding some herbs, prompted Roksana, "Speak, Roksana. Before I change my mind because of your rude behavior."

The two had gotten to know each other fairly well over the past five days. Visiting regularly to check up on Rin, Roksana had taken to gathering the herbs that Kaede needed. The demoness played with the adorable girl and kept her spirits up, so Kaede hadn't minded.

"Well.." Roksana growled quietly, tail picking up speed again, "you see, I am a cat. And as such, I go into heat. That time is coming."

"Ah," Kaede said with understanding, "the reason for your ire."

The snow leopard nodded. "Yes. Seeing as I will be traveling with a male companion, for a period of time-"

"If ye can get him to agree," Kaede interjected.

Growling, Roksana continued, "Which I have no doubt of. Do you possibly have any herbs to maybe, oh I don't know, lessen the intensity?"

Kaede continued to grind her herbs, thinking upon the moody demon's plight. "I do know of a few that might work to help ye. But I do not have the herbs here. Rin is already out gathering in the fields for me."

Word of Rin's good health lightened the snow leopard's mood. She chuckled. "It's good to hear the little stinker is on her feet. I can tell that she's normally a little ball of fire." Rin had been more than a handful to keep entertained while she was confined to the hut. But she was so adorable and sincere, there was no way to resist that cute little face. As an after thought, Roksana added teasingly, "And you know I'll go get the herbs myself, old woman."

Chuckling with good humor, the old priestess responded, "Aye, the child has a lot of energy. It is good that ye have been here to keep her occupied during her recovery with games and stories. Otherwise, I do not believe she would have stayed in bed for so long. I thank ye for that." The demon shrugged one striped shoulder, indicating there was no need for thanks. Kaede knew she enjoyed the child's company. "Ye would do well to be polite, demon. I could worsen your ailment with the right herbs, and ye would be none the wiser."

An amused giggle escaped Roksana. She flicked her tail at the priestess. "Ah, but then you'd have a pissy, extremely horny snow leopard demon hightailing her ass back here to punish you. I'm sure you wouldn't like the consequences."

Kaede chose not to reply to that, and instead listed the names and descriptions of the herbs she required.

Thanking her, Roksana disappeared from the hut to locate her favorite little sidekick.

Rin was humming quietly to herself as she meandered through the trees, looking for the herbs priestess Kaede required when Roksana came upon her.

The child had changed into a well-worn orange and light yellow checkered kimono. Unfortunately, her pretty purple kimono had been torn in the demon attack. Rin was only upset because her Lord Sesshomaru had brought it to her as a gift.

Which means he can't be that bad of a guy, Roksana reasoned. Kaede seemed to think differently of the male demon. He was apparently the half brother of Inuyasha who resided in the village, though she hadn't had the chance to meet the half demon yet either. Rin talked of him occasionally, along with his friends, Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippo. Apparently they were all out on some trip, destroying some problematic demons or something. She always spoke very highly of Sesshomaru, in an obvious case of hero worship, with his follower Jaken and his two-headed dragon, Ah-Un.

Roksana found herself very curious about the demon Sesshomaru. Of course, that was her nature. And she was pretty confident she could handle anything this guy had to dish out, even if curiosity did have the potential to kill the cat.

Amused with herself, the female demon giggled, drawing Rin's attention. "Roksana! Roksana!" The girl was overjoyed to see her recently acquired demon friend, forgetting about her herbs and skipping toward Roksana.

Smiling widely, the snow leopard demon caught the child and whirled her around in circles. The child's laughter was music to her ears. She'd taken to time to gather the plants Kaede needed for her concoction already, so she had a free evening to keep the girl company. The sun was getting rather low in the sky, beginning to touch the trees on the horizon and illuminate the clouds with red and pink.

Laying down on the soft, fine grass in a large clearing rimmed by tall, strong trees, Roksana folded her arms behind her head and stared up at the darkening sky. Rin copied her, occupying the space on the demon's right side. The stars were starting to unveil themselves. The crickets were chirping, bullfrogs croaking. The air smelled sweet and fresh. It was going to be a beautiful night.

"Roksana?" Rin broke the companionable silence, her small, upturned face gazing at the demon. The child was very happy that Roksana became her friend. She was different from everyone else, and Rin liked that. The female was so kind to her, though she didn't seem to like anyone but Kaede. And of course Rin, too, the child thought happily to herself. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, girlie. Ask me anything." Smiling, the snow leopard tickled the girl's nose with her long tail.

Laughing with delight, Rin grabbed Roksana's tail and began running her fingers through the thick, plush fur. The demon began to purr. "Where are you from?" came the child's question, sure to be the first of many.

Looking back up at the now dark night sky, the demon replied, "I come from a bleak and depressing land called Russia."

"Russia," Rin parroted slowly, the word strange on her tongue. "Does everyone there talk like you do?"

The demon chuckled. "Yes they do, though my accent is much less pronounced than it used to be." She paused, "I was barely understood when I first came here 175 years ago." Roksana purposely thickened her Russian accent, causing the child to giggle.

"How did your people get there?" Rin had never heard of the place called Russia. It seemed so far away.

"Well, my parents always told me that we came from an ancient race of demons called Vikings, though not all of them were demons. They demons seperated from the humans of their race, calling themselves the _Sneg Koshka._ They settled in the highest peaks of the mountains, far away from all the humans that they grew to hate, believing them petty and stupid." Roksana had to think hard to remember the history her parents had told her stories of when she was a small child.

The black-haired girl scrunched up her face, still fiddling with Roksana's tail. "People are mean. I like demons better. Like you and Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken and Ah-Un." Rin was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "What are your parents like, Roksana? What were their names?" She watched as the snow leopard demon's smile dimmed a degree and her reflective silver eyes closed.

It was a little hard for her to remember her parents, for it had been a long time since she'd thought of them and the memories typically only brought pain. She wasn't one to dwell in the past, yet she found she didn't mind telling the little black-haired girl that had become her friend. "Well, my father was the chief of the _Sneg Koshka._ His name was Kir. He had red hair, very much like my own, and he was tall. He was a very honorable leader, catering to the needs of his people, even if he was generally emotionally distant. He was the strongest of the snow leopards, quickly and effectively vanquishing any threat." Roksana paused, smile becoming sad and nostalgic. "He was a great father, showing his love in his own special way. And he did truly love my mother, Snezhana. She was beautiful-"

"Just like you, Roksana!" Rin interrupted merrily, trying in her adorable little way to cheer the sad expression from the demon's face. Her voice was a slightly rough with tiredness. The long day had been hard on the healing girl, for her little body was still quite prone to fatigue.

Roksana laughed, sending a delighted smile the girl's way and ruffling her hair. The demon wrapped an arm around the girl, holding her close. Rin rested her head on the red-haired demon's shoulder. "You're such a sweet girl, Rin. My mother was too. She had light golden hair, almost silver in color. She's where I got my eyes from." Roksana found comfort in telling these things to this small girl, Rin. She was such a darling child, so thoughtful and kind. And curious. Smiling, the demon took a lock of Rin's black hair and rubbed it between her fingers, feeling the softness.

Rin yawned, rubbing her eyes. She was so cute it was sinful, and the girl didn't even mean to do it. "It looks like you're getting tired, girlie." Teasing the girl, Roksana flicked Rin's nose with her tail.

Yawning again, the sleepy child protested. "M'not tired, Roksana. I have a lot more stuff to ask you!"

Entertained by the sweet girl's antics, the demon assuaged her. "I'll tell you all you want to know in the morning, dear. Right know you're tired and you need to sleep." Rin's mumbled reply made no sense, and the lead that had been weighing her lids down finally won out and they closed. Sitting up, Roksana took the sleeping girl in her arms and stood, gathering the herbs she'd collected and headed back to the village.

Rin was such a treasure, so sweet and innocent. A sparkling diamond in a dim world, and Roksana was reluctantly thankful that she had found her. In only five days, this marvelous little girl had wormed her way right around the demon's guarded heart. Normally, Roksana didn't allow such things, always cautious and watchful. Getting close to anyone usually only had pain and suffering written in the future. She didn't have any friends, never really had, even when she was young and still living with her clanmates. Not that there were many snow leopards left. Her clan of twenty had dwindled to about fifteen even before she left her homeland, and two-hundred years later, she didn't imagine the population had boomed. She could very well be one of the very last of her kind. They were a dying breed, soon to be extinct.

Sure, she played with children wherever she went. Children were naturally friendly, rarely judging her for her differences the way grown people did. All children were darling, and much easier to deal with than adults of any kind. She was too short tempered for that bullshit. Understandably, she was slightly apprehensive about meeting Sesshomaru, whenever his happy ass decided to make its way back to this village. But Rin adored him, and Roksana adored Rin, so she could probably bring herself to like this guy. Maybe. Hopefully she'll be able to keep her claws to herself if he happens to come back during the height of her heat.

Looking down at Rin's darling sleeping face, Roksana smiled. Her life had been so monotone for so long. She mainly spent her time searching for her brother, chasing after insubstantial scraps of information that never amounted to anything. It's been 75 years now, and she was getting tired. Tired of searching, tired of being alone. With her heat looming, she was indulging thoughts of settling down, having a home base, and having children of her very own. Normally, these thoughts were far from her mind. Children could be snatched away, she herself could fall to some unfortunate fate.. It was too much to bear, too much risk.

But this delightful little girl, this child named Rin, had brought a new sense of purpose to her life. Roksana had lost pieces of herself after her brother's disappearance. She'd lost her light. Rin had given it back, and she was truly happy for the first time in 75 years.

It floored Roksana that it had only been five days since she'd had the good fortune to happen upon Rin in her time of need, and she'd grown so attached to her. It was a little frightening. But the snow leopard demon could resist this enchanting girl nothing, least of all her heart.

Roksana reached the Kaede's hut, finding the priestess asleep, and laid Rin down gently on her bed. She smoothed stray strands of hair from the girl's face, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and tugging the blanket up to her chin. Making sleepy sounds, Rin cuddled into the blanket, her face the picture of peacefulness.

Backing out of the hut, Roksana hopped on top of the roof and made herself comfortable. She didn't sleep often, preferring to cat nap if the notion struck her. But especially not in areas she didn't trust. Like this one.

Falling into a meditative state, she stared at the clear night sky, her sensitive ears listening to Rin's deep breathing. Sometime during the night in the wee hours of the morning, she closed her eyes and a light, peaceful sleep took her.

Jerking awake and almost falling off of the roof in the process, Roksana blinked rapidly and breathed heavily, clutching at her chest. Her tail was ruffled and hair askew. The demon almost had a heart attack.

Had she actually been sleeping? Wow. That's odd. She must have needed it.

Taking a deep breath, Roksana yawned and stretched luxuriously. Looking around, she judged it to be early morning, about an hour after sunrise. Listening to the village's activity and scenting the air, she found Rin to be in the hut with Kaede, crushing herbs and making salves. The sharp scent woke her fully, and she was about to hop down to start bugging Rin and Kaede when an unfamiliar scent caught her attention. It was her favorite, but quite out of place here. It smelled of a crisp winter morning, high in the mountains, reminding her of home.

She heard Rin exclaim and run excitedly out of the hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru, lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's joyous cry rang through the otherwise slumberous air.

So the lord had finally arrived..

 **I'm evil. I know. ;) Till next time! It'll probably be about a week before I can get anything else up. Work and life and shit.**

 **Please review! :D**

 **P.S. Chapter 3 shall be up in a few hours. Typin' it up now!**


	3. Lord Sesshomaru

**9/22/2016**

 **Okay. So I know I have many apologies to make. I'M SO SORRY! D: How on earth could a year have passed and this whole chapter has just been sitting in the hard drive of my computer, begging me to put it up and appease my unhappy readers? PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Punish me if you will. I grovel at your feet!**

 **I ended up getting my promotion, and then it sort of took over my life. Shift lead for the win! Impressive, I know. LOL Not. But horribly busy nonetheless.**

 **I promise that I will try to return to a schedule of once a week chapters! I'm gonna have to get to know my characters again, but never fear. I will. And it will be glorious! I have one of those infernal smart phones with the Microsoft Word app and I can type anytime. Because SOMEONE -cough cough- my boyfriend -cough cough- stepped on my laptop and shattered the screen. Grr.**

 **But enough about me, let's get on to what has just been chilling on my comp for a year. -_- Commence!**

 **Heyro, everyone! :D I return! After a week straight of grueling ten hour shifts, I'm happy to announce I have a week off. Buuut I'll be starting a second job and getting a promotion at my first.. so time may be limited in the future. I apologize to those who I told I'd have a chapter up two weeks ago! D': I drank a bit too much that night and ended up passing out and then the rest of my week was rather busy. ^_^U Sorries. I'm a terrible and unreliable writer I know! TT^TT**

 **First lemme say that I am so touched by everyone's support! Every single one of you! All of your reviews and favorites and follows are really encouraging. :D**

 **I had so much trouble getting into our dear little Sesshomaru's head. He's a stubborn one (we all know this), and Roksana wasn't exactly cooperative either. -shoots a glare in the snow leopard demon's direction- Hey! Don't you look at me in that tone of voice! If you're unhappy with me now, you have no idea just how miserable I can make you. That's right. Go sulk in the corner. -sigh- She's a handful.**

 **Anywho, I decided to go back and edit chapters one and two. After reading through them again, I realized I've left words out, used wrong words, etc.. also I need to get my shit together and add in some better descriptions and details (I blame alcohol). So you can go back and reread if you wish, but it's not going to change much. Just become more refined. I hope.**

 **And I'll try to work on this in spurts this week, but we'll see how that goes. I'm always exhausted after I get off in the morning. Third shift can suck my dick. I've been doing it for a year and a half, I need a break!**

 **Also thinking of doing a Halloween themed chappie? ;) Let me know what you think. I think it would be fun. Halloween is my fav (I'm gonna be a demon unicorn this year. That's right. Be jelly. ;3)! X3 Should Sesshy be a vampire or a werewolf? I may draw both to decide.. hmm. I envisioned Rin as faery or something. :3**

 **But let us commence with the festivities! Reviews please. ;3**

 **I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **Translations (there's not many in this chapter. Been too tired and I'm ashamed to say, slightly lazy.):**

 _Blyad –_ fuck

 **Kisses and love!**

Roksana's brain had become unresponsive, surely the sign of a stroke. Her mouth hung open and the silver in her eyes became molten. Her nostrils flared, drinking in the fresh, crisp, intoxicating scent that was Sesshomaru's. She was sure she looked like a fool, standing there pretty much drooling in her starstruck state.

Oh, Odin. She never prayed to her homeland's gods, but she might have to make a hasty exception in this case. She was going to be in a world of torture. Her time of need was drawing ever closer, she could feel it.

And this.. this magnificent specimen of a demon, a dog demon at that, was going to be throwing one gigantic wrench into her plans. At least for the next week. Of course, she rationalized, she expected him to be handsome. Powerful male demons typically were. But she didn't expect this mouthwatering stud that stood so regally before her.

Still poised on the roof of Kaede's hut, the snow leopard's eyes greedily devoured the sight of Sesshomaru. He was delicate, deliciously so, but yet there was obvious steely strength in how he held himself. His power was immense, brushing against her skin, drawing goosebumps. His graceful hair was straight and long, falling to his thighs. The pristine silver color was mesmerizing, glittering in the early morning sunlight. His short bangs perfectly framed his beautiful golden eyes. A blue crescent moon dotted his forehead in the center, magenta stripes caressing his eyelids and the tops of his cheeks. His face was unequaled in it's unearthly masculinity. A large fluffy.. thing wrapped around his shoulder and flowed gracefully behind him. Roksana's searching eyes lingered on it, curious. She assumed it might be his tail, but she wasn't sure. All she knew what that she wanted to run her fingers through it. Probably start kneading it and purring like a damned fool.

 _Blyad_. Gods save her. She was going to have to pray to Thor for strength, and Odin for the wisdom to see her through this precarious situation.

His divine attention was focused on Rin, for which Roksana was relieved. She resumed her undisguised perusal. His kimono was white with a red cherry blossom pattern at the collar and sleeves, black Japanese armor covered his chest, and a metal spiked paldron was equipped on the shoulder that wasn't covered by the luxurious fluff. A royal blue and gold sash flowed elegantly from his waist. The bottom of his kimono was tucked into his black ankle-high boots.

No wonder Rin followed this guy like a puppy. She would too, given half the chance. She'd never seen a man his equal. Not in all of her years, not anywhere she'd been in her travels. Roksana was sure she'd never see any that would compare to him for the rest of her immortal life.

She couldn't believe the fool she was being. It wasn't like her to swoon like this, not for any man. But something in this demon pulled her, called to her. He smelled like home, his demeanor obviously just as cold. She wanted to shatter that icy air he had about him and see what lay underneath.

When his captivating, expressionless golden orbs collided with hers, the snow leopard demon was sure the world ground to a breathtaking halt. She could swear she'd seen a flicker of heat behind all that enchanting, frigid gold, but it was masked as quickly as it came. No matter. His electrifying gaze slowly, maddeningly traveled up and down her body. Her breath, long gone from her lungs, continued to evade her. A light blush dusted her cheeks. She felt like melting into a ridiculously satisfied puddle. How on earth was she even going to talk to him? She needed to get a handle on herself. This was extremely embarrassing.

The foreign scent of a demoness had greeted Sesshomaru almost affectionately as he entered Rin's village, one he'd never encountered before. It was alluring, hints of cinnamon and vanilla seamlessly blending with the dark scent of a moonless night, and a hint of something he couldn't place. He could smell it on Rin, too.

The scent's source was presently burning holes through his body as he allowed her to study him from the roof of priestess Kaede's hut. He was alarmed by the fact that he didn't sense her aura until she'd inanely startled herself from her sleep, much like a cat would. It proceeded to cascade over his skin, caressing warmly as it went. He'd been momentarily taken aback by the strange sensation before pushing it away, wary of the feelings the demoness's aura had evoked.

He half-listened as Rin excitedly told him about everything that went on while he was away, covertly probing the demoness's aura with his own to determine her purpose. She was very powerful, but her guard was completely down, nonexistent, leaving his silent examination undetected. He scoffed internally, preparing to toss his interest in the female demon away. He was slightly disappointed, and he didn't know why. She obviously wasn't worth the power she wielded if she couldn't sense his inspection.

Growing tired of the demoness's scrutiny, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to meet her glistening silver gaze.

Momentarily, he lost himself, all else forgotten. Flames of passion engulfed him, licking his skin seductively, as his gaze raked over the demoness. She was bewitching in her barbaric, wild beauty. Quickly his emotionless mask slipped back into place. He was unnerved and more than a little startled, but continued his appraisal of her nonetheless. Something in her beckoned him, and he had to figure out what it was. His nostrils flared as he drew in her scent greedily, again lingering on the strange note he couldn't place. It was growing stronger the longer his eyes remained on her, becoming more spicy and musky.

Her hair was a deep, rich red, the color of drying blood. It was long and wavy, to her thighs as least, and seemed to be glowing in the morning sunlight. Long, wild bangs tickled her jawline, framing her foreign-featured face aesthetically. Her cheekbones were high and elegant, her nose straight and pointed, slightly turned up at the end in a fae-like fashion, and her chin was small but stubborn, slightly cleft in the middle. Her eyes were large, hooded, and surely spellbinding to a man lesser than he. They were a mesmerizing molten silver that swirled and changed, framed by a thick fringe of midnight lashes. Royal purple stripes lined her eyelids. A reddish-purple curved stripe ran from the inside of her enchanting eyes to her jawline, forking at the end. Faint spots of the same color decorated her forehead and cheeks, turning into darker rosettes garnishing her slender neck. Her ears were delicate and gracefully pointed. Three silver hoops dotted her upper ears and an unusual hole about the size of an eye stretched her earlobes, with hollow dark wooden tunnels occupying the space.

This female demon was like no other female he'd laid eyes upon.

Stripes graced her right shoulder and upper arm, one particularly long stripe curving around and almost dipped into her exposed cleavage, which was generous and.. tempting. Sesshomaru's eyes lingered fleetingly, before continuing his leisurely study. The stripe stopped above the dark purple metal breastplate she wore under her indecently short half-kimono. The purple kimono covered only her left side, with an interesting intricate tree, raven, and moon pattern at her hip that spilled onto the long, flowing sleeve. A black obi accentuated her small waist, with a bright sky blue braided cord tied around it.

A pure white, thickly-furred tail with large rosettes matching her hair twitched behind her, drawing his attention. What manner of demon was she? She was clearly a full-blooded demon, and it was very strange for her breed to be unknown to him.

Long, svelte legs tapered from her full hips, with black stockings that looked to be made of a protective, dense fabric coming to the middle of her shapely striped thighs. Her right arm was also clad with the same fabric, with purple metal guards secured on her forearms and shins, leaving her toes and fingers exposed. Her long nails were black, tipped with deep purple, dangerously sharp and exotic.

The enticing scent of her arousal lightly peppered the air, forcing Sesshomaru to keep a tight leash on his own reactions. She was obviously enjoying his perusal, and seemed to be unable to control her reaction. That or she had no self control, which isn't an attractive trait.

The small black-haired girl, Rin, must have realized that Sesshomaru wasn't listening any longer, for which he was slightly ashamed. He always listened to Rin when she chattered, no matter how nonsensical the content was. Severing his eyes from the tantalizing demoness, he turned his attentions back to Rin. The girl had turned around to face the reason for his distraction, and began waving madly, calling, "Roksana! You're awake! Come meet Lord Sesshomaru!" The child was unusually excited, grinning from ear to ear.

How did she know this.. titillating demon, Roksana?

Spooked from her soul-searing reverie by Rin's little voice, Roksana shook her head, clearing the cobwebs. She felt light-headed and flustered from Sesshomaru's slow, dominating once-over. She'd been unable to think of anything else but him and that penetrating, seemingly emotionless golden gaze. Those eyes had scorched her skin away, leaving all that she was inside exposed and naked. Or that's what it felt like anyway. What in the hell was she going to do when she went fully into heat? That reaction alone had been embarrassing, but wow, had it sent a delicious tingle all the way to her toes..

Pushing away the last of the heat-induced haze that was fogging up her mind, she flashed a toothy grin at Rin and leaped gracefully from the roof of Kaede's hut. She landed lightly on her toes next to Rin, who immediately wrapped her arms around Roksana's middle. Smiling fondly, the snow leopard demon ruffled the girl's soft, black hair. About to look up and introduce herself to the demon lord, who's eyes she felt intensely boring into her skull, she heard his feet disturb the earth as he pivoted and began to walk away.

And then his voice.. it sent another delightful tingle down her spine.

"Rin, come. Ah-Un is anxious to see you." The lord's deep voice was cold and clipped, giving orders with the confidence that he knew they would be followed without question. As infatuated as Roksana was with Sesshomaru at the moment, she'd love to see him try to boss her around. The idea alone almost made her laugh out loud.

Unless of course neither of them were to clothed when he was doing the bossing around.. She might be unable to deny him anything then. Images began to fill her mind, derailing her train of thoughts.

Snapped from her daydreaming by Rin grabbing her hand, Roksana mentally chided herself. She needed to stop getting lost in her head with naughty thoughts of the dog demon who didn't even wait long enough for her to introduce herself. As attractive and enticing as he was, he was so obviously a very arrogant asshole.

Rin began walking quickly after Sesshomaru, who's pace had slowed slightly to allow the girl and the demon she had in tow to catch up.

An arrogant asshole that had a soft spot for Rin. She had a very distinct feeling she's receive no such treatment from the lord.

He cut an imposing figure, walking just ahead. His long, confident stride, the way his silver hair billowed in the slight breeze.. Roksana sighed. She was in trouble.

The trio reached the forest, Sesshomaru leading them further in. Roksana felt no need to ask him where they were going, since Rin was so happily trotting along after the demon lord. From what priestess Kaede and how Rin spoke of the guy, she knew she had no reason to worry. And she had a question to ask him anyways.

Wow. That random thought crossing her mind caused her to pause. Upon first sight, she hadn't even given a thought to the search for her brother. Her mind had been so consumed by Sessomaru, all other thoughts and priorities had fled. She was slightly ashamed, but knew she could blame it on her looming heat. Even if her reaction had been abnormally strong. Okay, so she'd never felt a pull of that intensity before. So what? It didn't mean anything.

 **P.S. I have finished a pretty amazing sketch of Sesshy as a vamp. ;) Also a few uncolored sketches of our lovely Roksie. I shall present them in the near future. Pinky promises.**


End file.
